A Different Kind
by Cellist Girl
Summary: There isn't only one kind of vampire. There's another. One's where they can sleep. How will these different kind of vampires react to the Cullens? How will the Cullens react to them? OC point of view. Set way after Breaking Dawn.
1. Meeting Gone Awry

**Author's note: I don't own Twilight. I don't own the characters either, my best friend Steph made them up, and they are amazing. Don't like it, don't read. This is sort of an Edward bashing chapter, Sophie does not really like him. PM me if you have any questions about anything like the characters. This is in the OC's character point of view. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1

Oh, crap. I smelt the blood and realized it was across the school, where Carter was. Not. Again. He was in Biology, I think. They were doing blood types today! Oh crap, crap, crap! He is such an idiot! I ran, inhuman speed, to wherever he was, which was in the soundproof rooms, where Bobbie usually hung out. Which she wasn't here today.

None of my family was here, except Carter. Bobbie was at home, doing who-knows-what. She went hunting earlier last night, was probably sleeping, and playing her guitar. Actually her birthday was coming up, so I should get her the guitar hero games that she's been talking about non-stop. (Inspired by Bobbie what to get Hazel for her birthday.)

So I find him, sitting in the 10x10 room, holding his head in his hands. "Are you okay?" I asked, applying sisterly balm. "No." was his mumbled response. "What…happened?"

"I drank blood off-"he murmured. "CARTER!" I shouted. "Chill, Sophie." He smiled. "I drank from the animal, and I feel sick."

"Geez. You're an idiot. How did you get yourself to run away?" I asked. "Luckily, I was far away enough, but I still smelled it, and my 'senses' came over me and there was a mountain lion…."he rambled. I wish I could go hunt animals. I mean, our family hunts bad people, and we keep the population 'in check'. After all the screaming and pleads of 'don't kill me' it starts to get to you, and you dream about it. It drives me insane sometimes. My emotions go haywire, and most of the time I can't handle it.

I looked at my watch. "We can go home after lunch; do you think you'll be okay?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah. The gross animal blood will hold me up for about an hour." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Carter, do you smell that?" I asked once we had our water. We can drink water, too. Isn't that nifty? The venom in our mouth dissolves it right away, and it makes us appear more human-like. I love it.

"What do I smell? Except blood." He said, with a confused look on his face. "The sweet scent, like we have but insanely sweeter. Almost sickening" I said, with a face. "Oh." He said, and sniffed the air. I laughed. He looked funny.

"Yeah, I smell it too. I didn't before." He said confusion on his face again. "Remember what Hazel told us, about the _other _kind." I started to explain. "The _human_ _ones_?" he asked. "No, the…the vegetarians." I hissed. He was going to blow our cover, twice in one day. "Oh." He said, and comprehension dawned on his face. "I think that's the smell, because the _human ones_ don't smell as sweet." I murmured to myself.

"Should we go confront them?" he asked. "No. We're going home, and you're going hunting." I glared. "Okay mother." He said getting up.

We were out to my awesome green corvette, my car that I got for my birthday since it was only the two of us today. Usually we took the huge suburban which could fit all of us.

"You forgot your coat, miss smarty pants." Carter teased. I hate it when he teases me. My other triplet, Keith, picks on me too. It's just so fun. "I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Smarty Pants. I'll tell the whole family you drank animal blood." I threatened.

"Go get your coat, now." He glared. I was about to turn around and I smelled the sickening-sweet smell. I almost gagged. "Are you looking for this?" the bronze-haired boy asked. "Yes, thank you." I said, as politely as possibly. I had to burn the coat now, probably. The cleaning detergent couldn't get it out. He looked offended. "What?" I snapped. "N…Nothing." He said. Carter snickered, and I nudged him in the ribs. He can be so immature sometimes. "Earlier in the cafeteria, my family heard you talking about vegetarians, where you referring to us?" the bronze-haired asked.

"No, are you crazy?" I asked. "You're heart doesn't beat." He stated. "We have a disorder, we have pacemakers." I answered. He touched my cheek, and I hissed. Before he knew it I had him on the ground, and my foot on top of his chest. Carter bellowed in laughter. Then the rest of the gold-eyes were around me, ready to attack.

No more lucky-go-round Carter. He pushed the tall, built gold eye and the blonde, model-like girl at least 30 feet away. At least they didn't hit any cars. I still held me pointy-shoe foot on the bronze-haired boy.

"Edward! My shield isn't working!" the one light, wavy brown-haired yelled. I rolled my eyes. My eyes would surely be bright red now. "I'm not going to kill you, though if you ever try that again I surely know how." I spat, taking my foot off of his and walking over to Carter, and I flicked him in the ear. He stopped what he was doing, fending off the big burly one, and we got into the car. "Nu-uh, I'm driving." I said. He reluctantly walked over to the passenger side and climbed in. Hopefully there will be no 'accidents' today.

* * *

**Is it short? Well, there you have it. Constructive criticism welcomed, but no flames. I'm serious.**


	2. Easily Fooled

Thank goodness they weren't following me. As soon as we got home, I ran toward the slums of the city. It was pretty hard for me to walk around the city, looking for people to quench my thirst. I know that I'm doing the city of favor by taking care of them, like I said before, my emotions go haywire. Oh good, I found a lowlife drug-dealer. I charm him to go to my 'apartment' for some drinks, and stuff like that. What he doesn't really know I'm going to kill him. End his life. Well, it was going to happen sooner or later. By me or someone else.

I change into my 'vampire' form, which looks kind of neat. I sort of glow, and my eyes go bright red. Also, I have fangs and wings. I hardly use my wings. I think they're useless.

"What are you?" he asked me, with horror-struck look on his face. I sighed. "I'm a vampire. And I'm going to kill you because you're a bad person."

"Okay." He murmured. That caught me off guard. Was he suicidal? Wanting to die? Before I could ask, my 'senses' came over me. It was nearly impossible to resist a human when in my form. I killed him. Easy and painless, they way I like to do it. I hid the man's body and shifted back to my 'human' form. I was just about to leave and something attacked me. It was furry? I managed to throw it off me and get up.

It was a giant dog, the size of a horse. I closed my eyes and opened them back up to make sure I was still awake. I was. My dreams never got this real. It lunged for me again, and I ducked just in time. The dog thing, crashed into the trees behind me. Then I remembered what Teddy said:

'_They're called werewolves. They shape shift as humans into werewolves. They're made for killing vampires, and protecting the humans from them.'_

Oh. I think I could pose as a human. If the Cullens smelled almost sickening sweet to me, which means werewolves would smell me as half-bad. That works.

"What are you?" I asked, with a fake horror-struck face on me. The wolf looked at me quizzically. It ran back to the forest, and by what I heard, the wolf phased back into his human form, and ran back out.

"What are you, I should say." He said with a speculative look on his face. "What do you mean by that?" I hissed. "Well, you threw me off you, which is pretty hard to do." He mused. "I'm just really strong." I glared. He was enjoying this to much.

"You don't have a heartbeat." He retorted. "Did you ever hear of a pacemaker, genius?"

At that, he stiffened up a bit, and I got a better look at him. He was really tall. His hair was down to his shoulders and he looked Indian.

"Oh. But you smell strange. Almost bad, I never smelled it in my life." He said, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"In case you forgot, I said I had a genetic disorder." I said. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Bye" He warily said. With that, he turned around and left. I sighed with relief and went home, wondering if Carter had met anymore of the werewolves.

I got home, and it was around 5 o' clock. I could hear Carter snoring, and I lazily went up to my room and went to sleep.

I woke up around 11 o' clock, which means I got around six hours of sleep. See, we can sleep after we hunt. Hazel told me it's like a human eating a bunch of food, then going to sleep. Something about enzymes.

I heard everyone else home, and I immediately ran downstairs. "Oddy!" I said, running to him and giving him a hug. Keith coughed.

Carter strolled in, with Haylee at his side. "Guess what Sophie did today?" Carter fake-mused. I groaned. "What?" Keith asked. "She got some vegetarian vampires mad at us today." He teased. I really do love my brothers. This comment got Hazel and Teddy in. "You did what?" they said, almost at the same time.

"We were exposed today by the veggies." Carter started. "Yeah, it started when Carter wasn't far away enough today from school when they were doing blood typing today." I stuck my tongue out at him. They all gasped. "It was fine, though. He was out in the woods and he changed into his vampire form and hunted an animal." I said. I was so getting back at him. He just shook his head at me and glared. Bobbie came in, laughing.

"You idiot! I told you what happened to me when I drank animal blood." She laughed. "I wasn't thinking." Carter grumbled. "You never are." She said giggling.

"Anyways, we were going to home after lunch, and we saw them. They were five or six of them, gold-eyes. We were leaving and Sophie forgot her coat. She turned around and there they were. The one bronze-haired one had her coat. They must have heard us talking and stuff, so he started to ask questions.

He probably wanted to see if she felt cold and he touched her cheek and BAM! Sophie has him on the ground instantly. That got his family members mad, and they surrounded her all snarling and growling. That got me mad so I started after the blond girl and the bulky like vampire. The one wavy-brown haired girl screamed she couldn't put her shield around them? I don't know. Sophie let him go and we went hunting." He said- paraphrasing what happened at school today. I always told him he should be a story teller.

"Wow." Christine thought aloud. "Do you think they will be after us?" Haylee asked. "I don't know, but you all have to go to school tomorrow to avoid speculation." Teddy said. We nodded.

"When I was done today, hunting, there was a werewolf. He attacked me." I said, staring down at the ground. I felt their eyes boring into mine for me to continue my story. "I managed to pass off as a human, somehow, and he left." I said looking up. Oddy put his hand on my shoulder.

"That werewolf must be really dumb." Keith snickered.


End file.
